total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Insanity - Issue 1
=''"Oh, damn it! Aren't genies caught as Pokemons?"= EPISODE Some wonderful views of the Enchanted Forest can be seen. The waterfall, the battlefield, the cave where the eggs from a challenge were kept, the Hydreigon castle's runes, the stage, the Labyrinth... and the cabins, were Dawn is sleeping, well, meditating. Scene changes to Jasmine, that is sleeping at the top of a tree. '''Jasmine': *yawn* Ok, Game on! *jumps, and her foot hit the treehouse's roof, that gets destroyed, and her and the rest of it fall to the ground* Aaaaaahh! Ouch! *scratches her head* Oh, crickey! I didn't remember that the Hydreigon destroyed it again! Ouch! *conf* Yeah, Dave and Dawn seem to be in a solid friendship now, so my best chances to qualify as a finalist are to befriend one of them. I guess I was kinda friends with Dawn, so I'm trying luck with her... Dave is seen in the middle of the forest, as many episodes before, but this time, he wears his shirt, and has Sky sleeping at his side. They both awake. Dave: Good morning, my princess! Sky: *laughs* Dave, there's no need to call me that! Dave: Then, my queen! Is that better? Sky: *laughs, and friendly hits Dave's neck* No, just Sky! Dave: However. I think we went really good with that villan chase, yesterday! But here's the point: Do you know who he or she is? Sky: To be honest, Dave, I do not. But I was possessed by him or her, so I think that, when I hear his or her voice, I'll recognize him or her. Dave: Meh. Let's keep searching.... Wait! I have an idea! Chris McGenie! *the genies emerges from the Coca Cola bottle* Chris McGenie: Want your last wish, master? Dave: Eh...Last wish? Oh, then I wish three wishes more! Chris McGenie: Not again! I mean... It will be done master! *claps his hands* Ok, done. What now? Dave: I wish you could show us where to find the great villain that we are searching for! Chris McGenie: Done, master! *A giant red arrow appears, pointing to a way* Sky: Nice! Chris: *using the megaphone* Attention, final three! Everyone come to the meeting area! It's the last challenge for one of you! Dave: Oh...er...I should go....Ya know...I'm still in... Sky: Yeah... Go... But can you leave me the bottle? Dave: *seems a little undecided to do it* Ok, take it. But have in mind that the genie inside won't obbey you, just point the direction. Anyways, good luck in your search! Sky: Same, Dave. Good luck in your challenge. Dave leaves, and the scene cuts to Dawn, in the cabin, when Jasmine enters. Jasmine: Hi and good morning Dawn! How are you today? Dawn: What is your purpose, Jasmine? Jasmine: What?! I am offended! Do I need a purpose to ask you how you're going? *Dawn stares at her* Gagh, fine. I came to ask you if you and I could make an alliance to eliminate Dave and be the two finalists. Dawn: Hmm. I already have an alliance with him, so "no thanks", "better luck next time" and "I will never form an alliance with a villain". Jasmine: Wait! What did you just say? I am not a villain! Dawn: I am sorry to tell it to you on this tough way, but the fact is, that you are one. Your aura points that you weren't destinated to be one, but you are, so something went wrong. Jasmine: But... Dawn: Just listen to my reasoning and you'll understand: You started TDPI really well, but you were so rude, and tried to get charge of the team, without acccepting other people's opinions. Yeah, I know you befriended Samey, but it wasn't totally friendship. Jasmine: IT WAS! Dawn: Can you just shut up until I finish, please? What happened to you and Samey at the end? You voted for her in A Blast From the Past, and got her eliminated, for the simle reason of listening to your advice and stand up for herself, fighting her sister! Then, you also were mad at Shawn, who did a mistake with you, and that was definetlly mad for you. Jasmine: He hit me with a... Dawn: *sigh* The words "keep quiet" aren't that difficult to understand! However, you were rude to him and to the rest of your teammates (Max, Topher...) and you told Sky to dump a poor guy who was just trying to be his sweet boyfriend! That was mean! And you were agresive to Shawn until he saved your life from the "zombies", and saved you from elimination, putting himself in danger! You could redeem yourself for the next two episodes but, at the finale, you dumped him again! Jasmine: And so, what?! He was being selfish! Dawn: He asked for forgiveness, and you just grabbed his neck! But that's not all, cause we still have TDEF! You just arrived and you started to boss people around and to argue to be the leader! Oh, C'mon! And you eliminate Noah, my boyfriend, thanks to Sky's manipulation. Then, you acted as if you cared for my conflict with Bridgette, but when we made up, costing the challenge, you kicked her away, without thinking on my feelings! You also left us behind when Paintbrush chased us, you left Brick attacked by a dragon after he saved you from it, you allied with Paintbrush, but you made him/her lose the challenge, instead of offering you place to him/her, you got Noah eliminated again out of nowhere! And you hated my relationship! That's dumb of you! And the worse is that this show had lots of different heroes: Zoey, who put her feelings before the competition, Noah, who actually helped for once, Mike, who fought himself (weird) to the other's security, Cameron, who always tried to serve his friends, Sam, who accepted Dakota after her mutation, Shawn, that sacrificed his inmunity for you, Brick, who was always loyal to his friends, Samey, who has always been good, Dave, who has loved and lost for your fault, Ella, who always sees the bright side of everything, Cody, who was disposed to do everything for his crush, same with Trent, and Leshawna, who always helped people, just like Bridgette, Dj, Harold and lots of other guys! The fact is, that this show has had a huge amount of heroes, but you haven't been one of them. Jasmine is left speechless, and really upset, while Dawn leaves the cabin, to go with Chris, ready for the challenge. Scene cuts to Chris, Dave and Dawn waiting. Jasmine arrives. Chris: Finally! You know what time is it, Jasmine? Should I disqualify you? Jasmine: Please, no. It will never happen again! Chris: Yeah, cause it's the penultimate episode! Anyways, let's explain the challenge. Cause the season it's nearlly over, it is a really relaxed one, so you won't need to be really prepared. You are going to be able to chill out. Dave: Yeah! Chris: Kidding! It's incredible that, after two seasons you still falling on that! However, today's challenge will be the most difficult one you ever faced before, cause it's a mix of every TDEF challenge! Easily long and painful! Just fun to watch. Jasmine: Seriouslly!? Meh, why do I ask, obviuslly, you aren't kidding. Chris: I an not! And now, I'll tell you what do you need to do: For the first episode, you need to get out of the forest, that is at first place of the race. For the second, you'll need to cross the swam, full with alligators, and carry a McLean idol to the other side of it. For the third, you have to open a jail, and took a carboard replica of Mike out of it. For the fourth, you need to dress up in your old sweaty outfit (yeah Dave, yours is feminine XD) and shot wasps at the other two. For the fifth, you need to get an animal from the cage, and cross the river with it. Sixth: You throw paint filled balloons at carboard replicas of the ex-contestants. Seventh, you fight your worst enemy (again). Eighth, you traduce three French orations. Ninth, you carry an egg through a butter field, without slipping. Tenth: You get an Ella Doll from the chained Hydreigon. And yeah, I caught it again. Dawn: You haven't tortured that poor creature, right? Chris: No, and shut up and let me explain. Eleventh episode: You take a photo of Nessie. Twelfth, you throw paper Scarlett's out of the haunted house. Thirteenth, you give three presents to people going down the frozen cliff. Next, you get out of a small part of the Labyrinth. Next, you paint a picture while hurdling. Next, nothing. You already went out of the forest at the first part. Dawn: Phew, one less. Chris: Don't get emotioned. Next is to take down two carboard replicas of the other two, and last, you race to the finish line, and score first. Dave: That has nothing to do with our last challenge! Chris: Yeah, but it is already too long and painful, so I cut it off. So, you can begin.....NOW! GAME ON! Dave: Uh, wait....what's the reward exactly? Chris: The winner gets classified as a finalist, and choses who to take with the finale. Now, GAME ON! The contestants start to run. Dawn: Dave, you seem happier today! What happened? Dave: Oh, yeah. Let me tell it to you using my own thoughts, ok? *Dawn shakes her head as "yes"* Ok, let's say that every girl has a lock, and every boy has a key. Not all the keys fit on the lock of a certain girl, so every boy keeps searching for a lock that he can open. Let's say that, Sky had a lock, and I had a key, and when I tried to open it, my key got stuck, and I couldn't open any other lock, even hers. So, If we are reffering to that Key and Lock thing, now let's say that I have my key back, and that I can try it again. Dawn: Oh! So good to you! Er...what is this smell? *they arrived to the swamp* Dave: Yawk! I won't enter in that stinky and unhealthy place again! Suddenly, Jasmine appears, hanging in a vine, and grab's Dawn's hair and lifts her. Jasmine: Gotcha, mate! See how heroic I am? I'm helping you to cross! Dawn: OUCH! MY HAIR! Jasmine: S-s-sorry, that wasn't my intention *releases her and she falls in the swamp* Oh, god! That wasn't my intention too! Agh, sorry! Dave: *advances throught the swam, all the way to Dawn* Yawks! Eeew! What happened? Dawn: Jasmine threw me here when she was trying to help. We need to stop her from winning or one of us is screwed! Dave: Er, Dawn...the fact is that we are nothing compared to her, just a germaphobic pipsqueak and a small weird girl. We have nothing to do with her! Dawn: Dave, I thought you were happy today! Cheer up, we can still win! *calls the alligators, who get them out of the swamp* They get out of the swamp, and see Jasmine opening the jail and taking the Mike carboard out, and droping it easily to the floor. They run to it and do the same, throwing the Mikes to the floor. Scene cuts to Sky in the forest, following the arrow. Sky: Huh? Why is the arrow going shorter? It's like if it was...approaching... Something appears, flying above her head, and as she truns back to see it, the arrow is show to point at the opened path of ground that it made. Sky: Oh. Let's go that way... Scene cuts to the challenge again. Jasmine: Here we are! *gets her croc queen costume* Oh, I think I have grown up since then... Dave: *while putting Danielle's red Princess costume* Even more? Oh, damn....Why did Danielle need to do it so girly? Dawn: Shshh...I'll help you to put it, but you could just put it on your other clothes, as I do with this fortune teller one, and as Jasmine does with hers. Dave: The trouble is that it is really tight! Nevermind, just did it. Let's do the shoting part. *He and Dawn shot themselves easily, but carefully, and Jasmine just stares there, being shot by they two* Dawn: Jasmine, uh? Why are you just staring? Try to shot us, or you'll lose! Dave: Pssst. If she wants to lose, no problem... Jasmine: It's not that! I want to show Dawn that I'm not a villain, and if I shot her, I'll look like really cruel! Dawn: It's not cruel to focus on the challenge. Cheer up, at least try it! Jasmine: Ok, thanks, Dawn. *shots them* Sorry... Dave: Forget it. Let's keep on with the challenge! They three run to the river, and scene changes to Chris, that is looking at them using a binocluars. Chris: Hahaha! Watching those losers getting hurt always make my day! Ah...I hope that Dawn loses, so I won't see more "animal fr(eak)iends" in the show! Hahaha! And the best is that nobody can hurt me, I'm the power of the show! ???: That nobody can hurt you? Oh, just me. Get ready for your power days to end, Jerkikus, cause I am here, and I'll take the control of this show! Chris turns his back and screams in terror. In front of him, he can find a living tall blue screened mobile phone. Chris: Yeah...uh..who are you exactly? MePhone4: Are you kidding me? I am MePhone4! This world’s biggest host! How can you not recognize me? I gave you Paintbrush to compete in your trash series! And also Lightbulb and Yin-Yang for other stuff! Chris: Oh, so you are that host…you are a phone? How’s that possible? And you have my size, unlike Painty! Can I ask you what are you doing here, and when will you leave? MePhone4: Sit down, loser, cause it will be a long, long story! Chris: No way! First let me finish the episode, and then we’ll talk… *gets shot by MePhone4’s electric gun* M-m-m-mo-o-ok…start with it…. MePhone4: Ok, to be fair, I should start with my birth…Yeah, I’ll begin. A VILLAIN'S LIFE... Keep attention… I was created by Berryleaf’s imagination. Yeah, as simple as that. He was thinking on a Phone he wanted to buy, and how good would it be if it had arms, legs and could talk. His imagination made me, and left me alone in the halls of his brain. But as he forgot me, he forgot another thing…A Dark Magic Book. I found it there, and I soon fell for it, as all of its owners. There was a lot of useful magic there, so I used a spell that got me out of his brain, with it. Then I was out. I saw all the misery and troubles on this world, and I had the idea that, if I took the global control, I’ll made it be better. Then the hunger for power beat my still pure soul, and it maybe was the book’s fault, but I just wanted to have the control of the world. My ideas were better than everything that I heard. But, arriving to the top is a huge way. So, I decided that, I will do it using democracy, using the law. Hitler arrived to the top on that way, first being not that mean, and then showing his true colours. But who will vote for a talking phone to be your president? Nobody, because I wasn’t popular. I needed popularity, to make people get to know me. So, one of that days, were I was thinking what to do, I discovered that people’s mind is often watching a screen. TV. That was my way to becoming the global leader. I made a business company, and I called it Meeple. There, I created some MeBots, whose only task was to serve me. They were smart and mean, but they felt no emotions, so they just helped me improving my model, because I programmed them to create actualizations of me. When I reached my MePhone4 form, I felt so evil, and so determined, that I started my project. I used a spell on my book to create different living objects, and give them personalities that the viewers would like. I looked dumber to them, to be more liked. The show aired, and all went well. But there was a problem. The MeBots did another actualization of me, and sent it to replace me. It nearly killed me, but thanks to some of my cast members, I was able to survive and defeat it. Since then, I was always looking if they sent me new actualizations. I brought a dumber contestant named Bow, and I paid a guy to phone call me and act as if he was the creator of the series. But one day, the 4s actualization appeared again, and asked me to co-host. I accepted, and I made him look as a psycho, to make everyone refer him over me. In the finally, I was so pending on everything going well, that I didn’t notice of the newest actualization, the 5, attacking me, and I died. Luckily, I awoke again, and discovered that 4s sacrificed his body to save me. Poor MeBots did the phones more evil with every actualization, but more stupid too. Then, I gave a million to an orange juice glass, and I waited to calculate how many votes would I got from the people, by then. Unluckily, it was just a 39%, so I decided to come back with another season, and I created new cast members. I also hired a Toilet to protect me from other actualizations, because its water could destroy the phones easily. But another trouble appeared. Berry was asked to hand his book to a man called Chris McLean that wanted to create a series, so I left it where I found it, after copying some spells in a notebook. But another trouble appeared soon. I had no money to pay the second million dollars, so I won’t be able to pay the second season’s winner, so my personal ratings will go down, because the MeBots spent all of MePlee’s money building new actualizations. One of the nights when I thought on what to do, I saw your show. It gave a million dollars to the winner, as mine, and I could see on you that you just left the Dark Magic Book. Every of its users can fetch for it, and I found it. Then, I had the awesome idea of possessing one of the contestants, and forcing him or her to do what I want, and to win for me. I used a spell on the MeBots first, and I stopped their task, and forced them to work for me again. Then, I planned my victim to be Mike. I saw TDAS, and I saw that he was evil enough, but he lost his personalities, so I casted a spell on it to recover them. However, he had them under control, so I planned it to be another one. And then Sky found it. She was perfect, determined. So I possessed her to eliminate Mike, and use spells to her own advantage. She gained trust in the book, so I was able to possess her. Unluckily, she lost it, and it went to another one’s hands, and later to another. None of them interested me, so I left them. When she got it back, I made her be totally under control. However, she got too possessed, and sometimes used fire on her teammates. Later, after her elimination, I left her, without possession, and I left the book to be found by another one. Horrible to me, an idiot named Zoey destroyed the book, but I still have some spells to use. I came here to replace you as the new host. I will replace you, and your contestants, so I’ll get the million, so I’ll get chosen as the world’s ruler, and then, nothing will stop me! The contestants arrive to Eye of the fighter's themed challenge. Dave: So there are Leonard, Scott and a kangaroo. Let's fight them. Leonard, Scott and the kangaroo rip their disguise, and they are revealed to be MeBots. Jasmine: What the dingo? The MeBots shot at them, with electric guns, and they three faint. Chris: So,,,,what are you doing with me, now? MePhone4: Oh, you had a really nice jail, underground. You and your losers will be put there, until new news. I have a finally to plan. MeBots! *MeBots appears, and grab Chris, taking him away* Chris: You can't do this! This is my show! My drama! MePhone4: Not Now...Bwhahahaha! See you never, loser! Scene at the jail, where the contestants are lying. The door opens, Chris is thrown inside and it shuts again. Chris: Morons! Idiots! Sha-b*tches! Dave: Good teasing Chris, but if you want them to hear you, wait until the door is opened. Chris: *gets upset* It won't open, cause I designed it like that. Wait...I can do this you rnew challenge! I order you to free me and get rid of that MistaPhone! Jasmine: After all this pain, you want us to help you? No way, mate, no way. Dave: I'm with Jasmine. You left me in an islande to be killed by a bear! Dawn: I'll hep you instead...You eliminated Noah, and me in a plastic bag, but it's never too late to forgive somebody... Dave: Oh....For real, Dawn? *when she says yes, he looks at Chris* Well, in that case, I'll help you. My friend has her thoughts, and I will follow her. Jasmine: Wow? Are you being serious? Then let's help this idiot. How can we get out of here? Chris: That's the trouble! I designed it to be impossible to escape from. This walls are the strongest thing you've seen in your life! Suddenly, a hand emerges from the wall at the end of the jail, and breaks. Chris: What the... Dave: Ezekiel? Ezekiel: Yo, Dave! How's everything going? Why are you dressed up as a girl? Dave: That doesn't matter! How did you get here? How did you find us? Ezekiel: I was bored, walking throught the tunnels, and I sensed the magic presence you have since you turned into Danielle. I found this wall here and, as it was really destroyed at the other side, I punched it and I found you, in troubles! So, who wants to escape? Jasmine: We all want! How you arrived here? Ezekiel: The Labyrinth, gurl. It has ways everywhere, as I told Dave. Chris: So, using this path we will find a way outside? Ezekiel: Who told you that I'm bringing you? I'm just helping Dave and...*to the girls* what are your names? Jasmine: Jasmine and Dawn. Ezekiel: ...and Jasmine and Dawn. Dawn: Please, Ezekiel. I know that this man has made you suffer, but can you just help us freeing them? We can win the million dollars thanks to that, cause you don't want anybody to suffer what you suffered, do you? Ezekiel: Fine, follow me. I'll lead you to the closest exit way. *the five leave the jail, and get into the darkness of the Labyrinth*. Scene cuts to MePhone4, that is at Chris camera control zone. Screen: You have an incomming webcam call... MePhone4: Wait a sec...*puts his computer camera black, so the one who webcams him can't see him* ok, accet call... The computer shows Playa Des Losers, where Lindsay and Tyler are making out in the drink bar, as Samey talks with Brick close to them and Amy glares at them while Cody flirts with her. Jo is seen teaching Cameron to punch a boxing sack, Mike and Zoey are making out, Paintbrush (still in a full body cast) is being feed by Lightbulb, that dances in a crazy way, as Max is building his freezing gun close to them and Shawn is hiding behind a bushes. Bridgette is swimming at the pool, and Izzy is splashing water close to her. Ella and Noah hold the camera. Noah: Chris? Are you here? We wanted to ask you when is the next eliminated contestant arriving. It's been a few days and we recieved no news, so we are waiting for you to tell us when we can leave, and who stays for the finally as helpers... Chris? MePhone4: Uh, yeah, eh....*a MeBot gives him a sketch with the TD contestants and their names* Noah. Everything is under control. We're just having an Awake a thon challenge again, so that's why we are taking a few days. Noah: You are repeating a challenge? What's wrong with you? MePhone4: Nothing! OMG, I have to leave! Seems like....eh....Dave is falling asleep! I'm out, bye! *cuts the webcam message* That was close. We need to do something to keep with the show...*to a MeBot* Bring my contestants! I just had another brilliant idea! MeBot: Yep, sir. Suddenly, Suitcase, Pickle and a hat with arms, legs, eyes and mouth appear in the scene, pushed by the MeBots. MePhone4: Hi, guys. As I need a excuse for what the show's interruption, I'll say this...That went possessed again, and attacked the cast, turning them into objects with life, as Paintbrush. Then i'll say that she was caught, and sent to jail, but nobody knew a spell to turn you back as normal, so as show must go on, we keep you competing as objects. It's perfect lie. Now I'll tell you your characters, and you must act like them. First, Suitcase. You can be as you are, but say some weird phrases sometimes about auras and souls, ok? Suitcase: Hmmm. Ok, I guess. MePhone4: Then you Pickle. You can still being idiotic, but you must have some germaphobic moments. Pickle: Sorry, but what does germaphobic mean? MePhone4: And you...er, who are you? Hat: Mah name's Hat. MePhone4: *grins* Ok...you can be Jasmine. Just use Australian animal names in your quotes. Hat: Ok, digeridoo! MePhone4: That's not an animal, but I guess it will do it. MeBot: *appears* Sir, I think you should see something at the prisioner's jail. MePhone4: Bring me there.*they arrive* What? *sees the hole in the wall* WHAT?! So they want to play hard? They will have it! MeBots! Follow them and bring me the host. I need him to help me remminding me things from the past and other seasons. You can destroy the others, I won't care much. Go! MeBots: Yes, sir. Scene gets back to the path the cast took. They arrived to a cave, with huge stalactites. Ezekiel: Welcome to the Wind Caves! My Goblins say that it is called like that because the wind blows stronger here, and sometimes the stalactites fall. Now we need to find the door of this place, and we will get out at the forest. Dave: Uh...what is that sound? The whole cave starts to shake, and the MeBots appear at the distance behind. Jasmine: Let's run, koalas! They run, but the stalactites begin to fall, and one traps Ezekiel. Ezekiel: HELP ME! Dawn: Wait! We need to go back for him! Chris: No time! Forget him and run for your lives! Dawn: How can you be so selfish... *Dave grabs her arm, and brings her away* The cave falls behind them, but they four jump to the outside, and land in the forest. Dave: I think we are saved now... Dawn: But...Ezekiel... The cave's way out begins to shake, and a MeBot hand emerges. The MeBots' shouts can be heared getting closer, so the three contestants and the host run again. They arrive to the beach, and they see the chained Hydreigon there, along with three Ella Dolls. Dawn: It's that sweet reptile! Jasmine: Just an idea...We can ride it to escape, or even to defeat that thing! Chris: Good idea! Hosts first! The MeBots arrive, push the cast away and grab Chris, as the Hydreigon spits fire at them. MeBots: We have a special cover to protects us from the inferior beasts' weapons. Dawn: *advances to the Hydreigon and gets its' chains out* C'mon guys! Let's ride it! Dave: And what about Chris? Jasmine: We'll rescue him later. The fact is that those things can attack us! *they three jump on it, as the MeBots shot to them, failing* Dawn: Let's go! Dave: AAAAAAAAH!!!! *the Hydreigon flies* The MeBots shot at the dragon, and this time they don't fail. Cause of that, Jasmine falls into the forest. Dawn: JASMINE! MePhone4's voice is heard in the MeBots' screen: IDIOTS! Forget them, and bring me the host! The MeBots leave with an electrified Chris. Dave: We need to get back! We lost Jasmine! Dawn: I'm sorry Dave, but there's no time. We will find her later, when we come to save Chris. Now I think it's time to reach an island were we can sleep. Meanwhile, Jasmine lands in the forest, just in front of the Treehouse's ruins. Jasmine: Ouch! Sky: Jasmine? What are you doing here? Jasmine: Sky? Where are you? Sky: Over here, at these ruins. Me and my new partner built a shelter... Jasmine: Your partner? Who's it? Yin-Yang: It's me! LOSER! No, she's not! YEAH, SHE IS! No, she not! *fights himself* Jasmine: Yin-Yang? What's it doing here? Sky: For what he has told me, after the Halcyon Warfare Days challenge, they spent the night here, with Shawn, Zoey and Mike. Chris told them in the middle of the night to go away, and rent a boat to bring them home, but because he was sleeping, he was left behind. He says that they left him a note on the forhead, explaining it. Yin: Yeah, they were so careful... Yang: LOSERS! Yin: Careful! Yang: LOSERS! Yin: Careful! Yang: LOSERS! Sky: Yeah, whatever. The night is almost here, and we need to sleep, before going to find the villain. The genie will guide me to it tomorrow. Will you join us, Jasmine? Jasmine: Sure. The new challenge is to defeat him, and I also have no place to sleep. They give her a spot and start sleeping as, in Boney Island, the Hydreigon land, and Dawn and Dave get ready to sleep at the beach. Dave: Good night, Dawn. Dawn: Good night, Dave. NEXT MORNING At the island, Dawn gets ready to take off with the Hydreigon and Dave is ready to start going. Dawn: Are you ready Dave? Dave: Well, know what I told you about keys and locks? I discovered that my key just opens a lock, and it's on the Enchanted Forest so yeah, I am ready. I need to find that lock. Dawn: Then let's go! *the Hydreigon flies to the sky, and they go to the island* Scene at the forest. Sky, Jasmine and Yin-Yang advance, following the red arrow that gets out of the coca cola bottle. Sky: We just arrived...Is this Chris' control zone? *points at a methallic door, that is like an entrance to a cave* Jasmine: I guess...How can we get in? Yin: Wait! There's something at the door! *Reads* "Just Chriss McLean is allowed to go inside. Do not enter if your name isn't Chris*. Ok, then, there's nothing to do...*walks back* Sky: Not that fast! I'm not giving up, now. Let's see...*she closes her eyes, and concentrates. Soon, a fire lits at her hand, and she puts it on the door. The door starts to melt.* Jamsine: All right, mate! Let's hurry in! Sky: *looking tired* Seems like I finally controlled my magic...Let's go. Both girls enter in, but Yin-Yang stays out, staring. Yin: I am doing nothing. Why would I want to stop a villain, anyways? Yang: To show the entire world that you aren't a LOSER! I would put a T-short claiming "I am with a Loser", if we weren't the same body! Yin: Shut up! I'll do it! The Hydreigon lands close to him, and Dawn and Dave get down. Dave: Hi, Yin-Yang. Is this the villain's lair? Yin: I guess...Wy are you dressed up as a girl? Dave: *growl* Dawn: Forget it. Hydreigon, you can leave now, we don't need your help anymore. Go and find you Deino, and don't let anybody ever capture you again. *Hugs her head, and the Hydreigon take off* Dave: Are you sure that it was the right choice to let her go? Dawn: It was...Now follow me... Dawn gets into the Dark way, followed slowly by Yin-Yang and Dave. Scene cuts to MePhone4 and Chris, that is tied up in a chair. Chris: What do you want, now? MePhone4: Mainly, I want you to tell me about your series. Every interaction of the contestants that participated this time, in every episode of every season they competed in. I need to be informed for when one of them asks me something releated to that. Chris: Oh! So the little baby Phoney is about to cry because he didn't watched my season and wants me to tell it's secrets? Dude, it's not that difficult to go to YourTubey and watch the episodes there! MePhone4: Maybe, but it's faster on this way. Just focusing on the contestants in this season. Start talking, Idiot. MeBot: *appears* Sir, your contestants want to talk you... MePhone4: Let them in! Pickle: *As he walks in* Look MePhone, what you are doing is so stupid...We decided we won't help you anymore. Hat: In fact, just Suitcase and Cucumber decided. I am still loyal to you! MePhone4: I didn't even hear of you before yesterday! Hat: *cries* Suitcase: That was cruel, MePhone, but yeah. We decided that we won't help you with your troubles. Just get us home. This is so stupid... Chris: Haha! Betrayed even for your own castmates! My contestants will never do that to me! They just adore me! MePhone4: I don't think so...And Suitcase, it's fine if you want to leave...The only problem is you can't. You know too much, now. MeBots! Take them away! MeBots: Yes, sir! *they take them out of the room* Chris: So, shall I begin? MePhone4: Yeah, tell me about them! MeBot: *enters in the room* Sir! MePhone4: What now, idiot? MeBot: There are intruders comming here! Before MePhone4 can order anything, the door is opened, and Sky and Jasmine enter in the room, the first with the fire lit at her right hand. MePhone4 smiles evily. MePhone4: Sky! My favourite puppet! How's everything going? Have you learnt to use the book power? Sky: I did, and I am here to stop you forever. MePhone4: Glad you did, but it's too late for that. And stopping me? Nah! Sky throws fire at him, but he simly moves his hand, and the fire is fired off. MePhone4: Good party trick. Have you got anything better? Sky: I do! *throws a plasma ball at him* MePhone4: *touches it with his hand, and it explodes* Pathetic, yes. Lame, too. Entretaining, maybe. But you will need something better if you want "to sto me". Chris: Keep trying, Sky! The door opens again, but now it's Dave, Dawn and Yin-Yang the ones who enter. Dawn: Jasmine! Nice to see you here! Dave: Dawn...this isn't a family reunion! That psycho phone is right there! MePhone4: True...And now she won't be here anymore! *throws a new plasma ball, this one bigger, to Dawn* Jasmine: NOOOOO! *Jumps between Dawn and the plasma ball, and is hit away* Dawn: JASMINE!!!! *she runs to check if she's ok* Yin: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, LOSER! Yang: Wow, Yin. That even impressed me. Perhaps you aren't the lame half that I thought you were... Yin: Stop talking, and let's fight! Yin-Yang jumps to MePhone4, and starts punching him repeatedly, until he makes another plasma ball, that throws him aside. Sky: Uh, Dave, why do you wear a girly dress? Dave: Oh, crap! I nearlly forgot it, with all this excitment! Hand me the Coca Cola bottle! Sky passes it to him, but when he catches it, MePhone4 shots another plasma ball to him, and he lands behind a table. Dawn: Jasmine...can you hear me? Jasmine: Dawn...I told you...I am a hero...and a hero always sacrifices for her friends... Dawn: *cries* Yes. You are a hero, one of the biggest heroes I ever met. *Jasmine faints* Ok, It's time to help Sky. Sky is having troubles fighting MePhone4 with her magic, as Chris screams like a little girl behind. Dawn: You need another magic hands, witch? Sky: Dawn...I thought you said you had no powers... Dawn: I have not...but now I want to help you! Chris: Girls, hurry up defeating this mobile phone! And if you could give me a capuccino it will be perfect! MePhone4: You trust those two pathetic girls that much? Wow...Well, let's see how skilled they are... Dave awakes behind the table, and makes the genie get out of the bottle. Chris McGenie: Hi again, master. Do you want a new wish? I remember you still have two pending... Dave: Yes, I want to have my regular clothes back. *The genie snaps his fingers, and Dave appears wearing his regular outfit* Thanks! And, at last I want... Chris McGenie: Before saying three wishes more again, I'll beg you to hurry up, please. I have been 2,000 years obbeying orders of different masters, so I am tired. If you could just do a last wish, and finish with this fast, I would be relieved. Dave: Oh...so sad...In that case....I wish you could be free of the genie job forever, and you take a vacation. *conf* Was that a stupid wish? Yes. But he deserved it... Chris McGenie: Really?! Oh! *cries, and his body gets as a normal skin colour, and the green skin disappears. He hugs Dave* Thanks, Dave! You have been my best master, even as Indiana Dave...But remember...there must always be a genie in the lamp...well, bottle of Coca Cola, in this case. Dave: I have a resolution for that... MePhone4's attack destroys Sky and Dawn's magic shield, and they are launched away. MePhone4: See Chris? None of your losers is ever going to defeat me! I am the Invictus phone! And no one will stop me! *evil laugh* Dave: Oh, nobody? I don't think so...*throws the Coca Cola bottle at him* MePhone4: Ouch! Why did you do that? Dave: Oh, damn it! Aren't genies caught as Pokemons? MePhone4: Ha! You fool will pay for your mistake! Now I will...oh....*starts being sucked inside the bottle* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo....*gets trapped* Sky: Dave...you did it? Chris: He did it? Dawn: He did it! Yin-Yang: Oh, F*CK! He spoiled my glorious heroic moment! Chris McNotAGenieAnymore: You did it, Dave, and now it's my resting time. Bye everyone! I'll write you from the Bahamas! *he pops, and disapears* Chris: Ok...so that means you win, and you will be picking the other finalist...Now, CAN YOU UNTIE ME!? KICK OF SHAME TIME Chris: Ok. Today I have many things to kick away...And I hope that FOREVER! First, I'll kick you guys.*points to the II three contestants* I get you tried to help me, and all, but you aren't official contestants, so bye. Suitcase: No problem with it. Pickle: Meh...I was already hit by a giany fist...there must be not a huge difference between it and a Boot. Hat: I hate you! I didn't even tried to deffend you! I hope you... *they get kicked away*...DIEEEEEEEE! Chris: Ok. Chef! Bring "it" to me! Chef appears, holding the Coca Cola bottle. He leaves it close to the boot. MePhone4: No, no, no! Don't do it! Forgive me! NNOOOOOOOOO! *the bottle gets kicked away* Dawn: Do you think anybody will find it? Dave: I don't know...The world is really big... Chris: However...I hope that, with that kick, all the talking objects, fantastic monsters and creatures and all the magic disappears. I am pretty sick of it, right now. Anyways, Dave, who are you kicking? Dave: Easy. I am kicking Jasmine, cause she's stronger, and a biggest threat, and I am friends with Dawn. Sorry, girl. Jasmine: Oh...After reaching so far...I guess I need to make more friends, next time, and have a solid alliance and not multiple temporally ones. Dawn: I'll miss you, Jasmine. Bye! Jasmine gets kicked, sad, but happy to have her hero status restored. Chris: Wow. That was an episode full of madness! Dave: More like full of insanity...Excuse me now...I need to leave, to think. Dave leaves, and Dawn follows him, to a part of the forest. Dave sits on a rock, still thinking on when, a boat rent by Chris, took Yin-Yang and Sky away, moment before the elimination. Dawn: Don't worry of that... Dave: Dawn! You scared me... Dawn: Indeed. I have a present for you... *she opens his hand, and leaves something on it* Dave: What is this? Dawn: A key. You said you key just coud open a lock. This one will show you that you can try it again. Don't get obsessed with a lock, and go trying. You are smart, kind and handsome. You should try that.. Dave: Are you asking me to...? Dawn: Of course not! I have Noah, and he is perfect to me! But you should know that Sky isn't the only girl in the world... *she kisses his cheek, and walks away, leaving him speechless, looking at the key he has now on his hand. A tear goes down his face, and cuts the shadow of his friend's kiss in two.* PROLOGUE In the middle of the forest, a hand emerges from some rock runes. Following the hand, an arm gets out, and following the arm, a full body. Ezekiel is free again. Ezekiel: Chris....must pay....he left me....pay... 'THE END' Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Happy's Episodes Category:Season 1 Merge